El poder de tu amor
by Hye Min
Summary: One Shot! de mis sailor favoritas, una noche especial 100% Yuri no entrar si no os gusta, acompañada del tema el poder de tu amor


El poder de tu amor

_One shot_

_Es 100__ H &M_

OoOoO

Estaban en el acuario viendo los peces que tanto le gustaban a su sirena, ella los miraba con fascinación mientras yo la miraba a ella.

Se siente tan tranquilo – dijo michiru

Lo se a ti te tranquiliza estar aquí – dijo haruka – pero a mi me tranquiliza mas correr mi auto

Yo hablaba del pez – dijo michiru con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de la dueña del viento se agarro de su brazo y salieron del acuario.

Se encontraron con una escena muy peculiar y hermosa una lluvia de estrellas, miraban como caían una tras otra, eran demasiadas, pero no se quejaron del espectáculo

Haruka soltó una maldición al sentir como se encajaba algo en su mano derecha, michiru volteo de inmediato y vio que sangraba no dudo en tomar su mano entre las suyas y acercar sus labios a la herida, provocándole un escalofrió a haruka.

Succiono para después tomar su pañuelo y depositar un pedazo de cristal, fue cuestión de segundos que las personas comenzaran a quejarse por heridas causadas por pequeños cristales y a correr hacia dentro del acuario para protegerse.

Quedaron solas en el lugar, pero por muy poco tiempo ya que comenzaron a formarse ante sus ojos monstruos de cristal que las rodeaban. Se transformaron sin dudarlo y comenzaron a pelear, se dieron cuenta que cada vez que mataban a una aparecían dos, sus ataques no estaban funcionando.

Grito mortal – dijo una voz muy conocida para ellas voltearon y se encontraron con sailor plut – al parecer hay un nuevo enemigo

¿Te parece? – dijo una irónica haruka

Michiru lo vio todo en cámara lenta como tres monstruos atacaban a la dueña del viento y era aventada contra una ventana, no supo como lo hizo solo se vio a si misma corriendo y atrapando en el ultimo momento a la dueña del viento.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de michiru quien la sostenía, le había salvado la vida.

Parece que has comido demasiada chatarra últimamente – dijo michiru que le estaba costando un poco sostenerla, pero jamás la dejaría caer, ella misma era capaz de caer con ella.

No te oí quejándote en la cama el otro día – dijo haruka que se sentía segura aun cuando seguía colgando sabia que la mujer que la sostenía haría todo para salvarla.

Escucharon el aterrador grito de Plut – no a la bebe, no –

Primero sintieron pánico y después se vieron envueltas en una calida energía, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron frente a su enemigo, pero había algo distinto ahora eran súper sailors.

Con esta renovada energía pelearon y derrotaron con facilidad al enemigo, cuando voltearon a ver donde estaba antes la bebe, se encontraron con una niña de no mas de cinco años.

Pero hace poco era un bebe – dijo haruka

Eso solo quiere decir – dijo setsuna – que no hay mucho tiempo – setsuna tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos – vamos a casa ahí veremos todo con mas claridad.

Al llegar setsuna propuso descansar ya que habían sido demasiadas emociones por un solo día, así que desapareció con la pequeña en brazos.

_Tengo que reconocer_

_Que me sorprendió el amor_

_Me enamoré de sed_

_Y tú eres el agua_

Michiru entro a la habitación seguida de Haruka quien cerro la puerta para después tomar desprevenida a la joven dueña del mar a la cual literalmente empujo contra la pared, comenzó a besarla.

_Desnudo al aire libre_

_Estaba mi corazón_

_Hablando solito_

_Con su corazón_

Michiru que se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de haruka, aun sorprendida respondía con la misma intensidad el fogoso beso que le daba la dueña del viento.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Que me eleva a lo profundo_

_Como un globo hasta el cielo_

Haruka solo despego sus labios para susurrarle unas palabras a su oído – no sabes lo sexy que te ves cuando tratas de salvar mi vida – dijo haruka con su característica voz ronca, provocándole descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Me sumerge a las alturas_

_Y me corta la respiración_

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a la acción de besarla, michiru noto como las manos de la dueña del viento se metían por debajo de su falda acariciando sus muslos, ella se dedicaba a desabotonar su blusa y quitar el cinturón de sus pantalones que le eran por de mas estorbosos.

_Yo te juro, no miento_

_Que tu amor tiene ese poder_

Haruka deslizo sus manos fuera de la gloria para poder desabrochar el vestido que utilizaba la dueña del mar. Cuando por fin lograron quedar en ropa interior haruka la cargo, logrando que michiru con sus piernas rodeara su cintura y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la deposito suavemente.

_Decir que te amo hasta la luna_

_Eso no bastará_

_A menos que haya otra luna_

_En la eternidad_

Su boca comenzó a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo desde el cuello pasando por sus pechos donde se entretuvo ya que aun estaba el sostén el cual lograba una fricción excitante cuando haruka intentaba quitársela, lo que provoco varios gemidos por parte de michiru.

_Los seres solo son humanos_

_Si saben justificar oh, oh_

_Que son más humanos_

_Si pueden amar_

Seguía su descenso besando ahora su hermoso vientre plano, mientras sus manos masajeaban sus muslos. Michiru acariciaba el suave cabello de su amante, el cual siempre lucia tan bien y ahora se encontraba húmedo por el sudor, bajo sus manos para acariciar sus hombros y brazos, sintió cuando haruka llegaba hasta su sexo y como ella le esperaba con las piernas abiertas.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Que me eleva a lo profundo_

_Como un globo hasta el cielo_

El solo contacto le produjo sensaciones placenteras, después sintió los besos húmedos, las caricias, los pequeños mordiscos que le regalaba su amante y comenzó a frotarse contra ella buscando mas contacto y mas placer alcanzo su primer orgasmo de la noche, respiraba con dificultad.

_El poder de tu amor_

_me sumerge a las alturas_

_y me corta la respiración_

Sintió el peso completo de haruka sobre su cuerpo y como su boca que se encontraba semiabierta era aprisionada por un beso que ahora contenía su esencia.

_Yo te juro, no miento_

_Que tu amor tiene ese poder_

Cuando por fin regulo un poco su respiración se sentó a horcajadas encima de su amante, comenzó su camino de besos deteniéndose donde mas placer le producía a la dueña del viento, mientras sus labios se dedicaban a uno de sus pechos su mano ya había viajado hasta su sexo, donde comenzó a acariciarla, sentía como una de las manos de su amante la rodeaba mientras la otra se adentraba a su sexo para comenzar a masturbarla.

_De nube en nube va el amor_

_De rama en rama va el amor_

_De beso en beso va el amor_

_A la cama oh_

Despego sus labios de su pecho, mientras sus manos seguían con su tarea haruka busco la manera de unir sus labios con los de su sirena. Se besaban y acariciaban en algún momento haruka volvió a su lugar favorito y ese era estar encima de michiru.

Haruka – grito michiru al sentir como uno de sus dedos se introducían en ella, la cual no la dejo decir nada mas por que volvió a capturar sus labios, estaba preparando a su sirena para introducir otro de sus dedos.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Que me eleva a lo profundo_

_Como un globo hasta el cielo_

Michiru sentía entre su placer como haruka se frotaba su sexo contra su muslo algo que se le antojo demasiado delicioso, la abrazo y ayudo a que el roce fuera mas profundo, sintió una nueva ola de placer cuando haruka introdujo su segundo dedo dentro de ella.

Iban a alcanzar la gloria de eso estaban seguras comenzaban a frotarse con mas urgencia, el deseo se desbordo y juntas pudieron llegar al clímax. El cuerpo agotado y sudado de la joven del viento cayó por completo encima de la dueña de los océanos.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Me sumerge al infinito_

_Y me corta la respiración_

Juntaron sus cuerpos en un abrazo, se miraron con ojos brillosos y se besaron no con la pasión antes vivida, si no con calma, disfrutando de su sabor y de su momento.

_Yo te juro, no miento_

_Que tu amor tiene ese poder_

Te amo – dijo michiru – jamás permitiré que te pase nada

Lo se – dijo haruka – por que yo también te amo.

Después solo se acomodaron michiru apoyando su cabeza entre el cuello de haruka, haruka entrelazando sus piernas con su amante, quedando profundamente dormidas.

_El poder de tu amor..._

OoOoOoO

No pude resistirlo estaba viendo sailor moon Stars el inicio de la temporada y lo vi perfecto para esta pequeña historia que integrare mas adelante al fic de tu universo y mi universo.

OoOoOoO


End file.
